Below Heaven, Above Earth
by Parker Schadegg
Summary: Ranma is being haunted by disturbing dreams, and a ancient scroll that he happens upon is his key to unlocking this mystery -- and his curse. But, at the end of his journey, Ranma must make a choice or suffer the agony of those he loves.


Ranma 1/2: Below Heaven, Above Earth

Written by: Parker Schadegg

Ranma 1/2 is the property of Rumukio Takahashi and is used without permission. No copyright infringements are inferred or should be perceived.

Warning: This story contains violence, some language, and mature themes. Read discretion is advised

Part 1 – The Legend, the Myth, The Water

Ranma stood ready for anything, his body tensed. His eyes darted from darkened corner to darkened corner. He had utterly no understanding or knowledge of where he was, or how had gotten to wherever it was. He simply just 'appeared' here. Slowly he scoured the distance and immediate surroundings.

There was a great gnawing silence in the back of Ranma's mind.

This place was devoid of any type of life, the ground itself held sadness only the one walking upon it could understand. A dense cloud of vapor wafted through, gently playing on the almost non-existent breeze. Its eerie, dead quality made every hair on the back of Ranma's neck stand on end. It made every sinew in his body scream for some sense of normalcy. He wanted to go home. In retrospect, this place was literally 'freaking' him out.

"Ranma," a disembodied voice softly intoned.

Ranma whirled on his heels, "W-who's there?!"

"Release me," the same soft, pleading voice intoned again.

Ranma squinted his eyes, "Where are you?"

"Hurry, Ranma, hurry," the voice slowly faded out. With the voice the fog and soft eerie glow from it left, leaving Ranma encased in a dead darkness.

"Come back here," Ranma could hear his own voice, drowning in comparison to the silence.

-==-

Ranma jolted up from his futon, covered in a fine sheen of sweat and gasping for air. He focused his eyes, gathered his bearings and realized where he was. He groaned softly and buried his face into his right hand.

"Not again," Ranma complained breathlessly. Ranma had been having these strange dreams now for over the past month. Every night the same eerie room, the same voice, the same plea. He had no idea of what it meant or what it could ever mean for that matter. He was even beginning to question his sanity. More and more, these dreams began to effect him even during the daytime. He was constantly plagued by this voice, thinking that he had heard it in the middle of downtown Nermia, in the bath, in the dojo. Almost everywhere he went he was beginning to hear that same damn voice.

Ranma's train of thought was derailed, however, when the giant furry form sleeping next to him growled softly and began grabbing for things in his own dreams.

Ranma got up as Genma rolled onto his back, flailing his arms about wildly, accompanying the movements with panda gibberish. Ranma shook his head disgustedly and rose his foot above Genma's head.

"Knock it off, Pop!" Ranma's foot landed squarely on the panda's large head. Genma's arms stopped moving and his eyes slowly opened. He sat up and looked at Ranma disdainfully.

"Rowrl row rooo," Genma waved a threatening paw in front of Ranma's face. Satisfied, Genma grabbed the covers and hoisted them up over his shoulder and lay back down on his futon.

"Feh," Ranma countered, grabbing both parts to his gi and throwing them over his shoulder. The sun was beginning to crest over the horizon and Ranma wouldn't have been able to get back to sleep even if he wanted to.

-==-

The world as Ranma knew it was literally upside down. His deep blue eyes stared off into space as he contemplated his dream. His hands clasped behind his head and his legs were bent across the bar that hung from the ceiling by two chains on either end that suspended him above the floor of the dojo.

'I gotta get my focus back,' Ranma thought to himself. He flexed his stomach muscles and lurched up. "Fifty four," Ranma spoke through his labored breathing. Once again he found himself looking at the dojo from a topsy-turvy viewpoint.

'I bet this is another one of Shampoo's potions,' Ranma scowled. No, that couldn't be. He hadn't seen her in a while. That, alone, was enough to send shivers up Ranma's spine. What could she be planning next? Ranma pulled himself up again.

"Fifty five," he held his position for a moment. 'Akane's cooking?' Ranma frowned. In truth, Akane's cooking wasn't terrific like Kasumi's but it wasn't as terrifying as it used to be. This problem was becoming more severe than he had thought possible. Ranma wondered if he would ever find his focus again. Around here... not likely.

Although it didn't seem plausible it did seem feasible that Akane's cooking had something to do with these strange dreams. Kami knows she still wasn't perfect and every now and then she had a relapse. And in those near-death experiences Ranma was frequented by he saw many, many things.

Ranma spotted a certain bandanna-wearing boy standing in the doorway, looking confused to say the least. Oddly suiting the moment Ranma thought considering he, himself, was hanging upside. The picture seemed perfect, really.

"What do you want, Ryouga," Ranma asked rather hotly, as this was another distraction he could do without.

Ryouga removed his pink toothbrush from his mouth and wiped the froth from the edges with his sleeve. "I was looking for the pond," he held up a silver cup that had seen better days and gave it a quick attention getting shake. "I need some water to rinse my mouth out."

Ranma practically fell. "You're gonna use fish water?"

Ryouga snarled, "I don't have the luxuries like you do, Saotome! I take what I can get! Besides..." Ryouga stopped for a moment and looked a bit sheepish. "I couldn't find the bathroom... or the kitchen," Ryouga stated matter-of-factly.

Ranma shook his head and swung back towards the wall of the dojo. He latched unto the railing that lined the dojo wall, disentangled his legs from the bar and dropped to the floor. He stretched the kinks out of his legs for a moment and then stood, straightening his gi out some on the way up.

"C'mon, porkchop," Ranma potshotted as he grabbed Ryouga by the ear and led him to his 'intended' destination.

"OW! Hey! Don't call me that," Ryouga protested as he followed Ranma.

-==-

The sun was now in all its glory, shinning brightly upon the highly motivated city of Tokyo. The full bright colors were painting a cheery atmosphere as the morning activities went into full swing – and with zeal I might add. The intoxicating smell of breakfast that Kasumi was dutifully cooking wafted through the air like a thick fog. Causing Genma's gullet to growl in eager anticipation.

Genma placed his hand on his covered head and gave a chuckle as his growling interrupted Soun's thoughts on his current move. Soun's glare told him as much too. Both martial artists sat on two small boulders right next to the koi pond, well balanced and seemingly comfortable. Amazingly enough they had managed to balance their Shogi board on the middle boulder with perfection -- one of Soun's ultimate techniques of anything-goes martial arts.

"There's your stupid pond, Ryouga," Ranma spat, crossing his now free arm with the other one.

Ryouga's eyes flat-lined as he looked onward. "Gee, if you were gonna show me the way could it have killed you to show me to the bathroom?"

Ranma shrugged and started to walk away, "Hey, man, you said you took what you could get. You don't have the luxuries like I do, remember?"

"Ranma, how dare you mock me?!" Ryouga pointed a hostile finger with his toothbrush gripped tightly in his hand.

Ranma waved a dismissive hand at Ryouga, not bothering to break his stride towards the house.

"I'll never forget this act of indecency, Ranma!"

"Gee, Ryouga, that list of yours must be getting pretty long by now," Ranma remarked as he stepped up and into the Tendo home.

"Oh my," Kasumi's innocent voice floated out from the kitchen, quickly followed by the source. "Is that Ryouga?"

Ryouga rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and gave soft chuckle, "Sure is... Kasumi."

"When did you arrive," Kasumi asked, long since had she abandoned the thought of actually seeing Ranma's friends enter through the door, or for that matter... stop by 'announced'.

Ranma's face became expressionless as he mirrored Kasumi's question, "Yes, Ryouga, when did you get here?" Ranma took a moment for himself to smile at Ryouga's 'un-comfort', due to the fact that 'P-Chan' has been at the Tendo home for over a week, at least.

"J-just a little while ago, Kasumi," Ryouga informed nervously.

Almost as if the gods were making up for Ranma's bad dreams Akane came downstairs. "P-CHAN!"

'Oh, this is 'too' good,' Ranma let his grin slip across his face.

"Ranma, have you seen P-Chan," Akane asked as soon as she came unto the scene. She gave a quick glance to the yard, "Oh hi, Ryouga," she flashed him a warm smile.

"He-hello, Akane," Ryouga replied, lost in his own daze of warmth and terror.

Ranma put his hands on Akane's shoulders and gave her a calm, warm smile, "Now Akane, you know how much P-Chan is like Ryouga." Ranma paused to add another log to the fire so to speak, "I'm sure he'll wander in sooner or later. You know how easily he looses his way."

Akane scowled at her idiot fiancée. "There you go again, Ranma." Akane brushed Ranma's hands off of her shoulders, "P-Chan is not like Ryouga. They're not even the same species and besides how can you talk like that about Ryouga?" Akane gave Ryouga a glance and then shifted back to Ranma, "Especially when he's standing right there!"

Ranma slipped his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling, "Oh, well, I dunno...."

"Breakfast," Kasumi announced warmly, diverting everyone's attention. It could be said of the Tendo home that whenever Kasumi spoke one of the three magic words: breakfast, lunch, or dinner, it was as if Kami had descended from the heavens and began to speak. Everyone came running. "Ryouga, would you care to join us?" Kasumi then flashed Ryouga one of the kindest smiles imaginable, possibly one that would have melted his innards if he had fancied her instead of Akane.

"If there's room," Ryouga humbly responded.

Akane laughed and grabbed Ryouga by the arm and lead him inside, "Of course!" Much to the dismay of Ranma however.

"Gee, it's a good thing that P-brain isn't here. Looks like you're in luck, Ryouga, you can eat his share!" Ranma added as Ryouga and Akane passed by. Ryouga obligingly elbowed Ranma in the gut as hard as he could without arising suspicion.

"Shut it, Saotome," Ryouga said in a hushed voice and through his gritted teeth.

"Ranma, that's not funny, I'm really worried about him," Akane added, completely oblivious as to what just transpired as she took her seat at the table.

"Yeah well, Akane," Ranma began while nursing his stomach, "I don't think you gotta worry about your 'pwecious piggy' too much." Ranma crossed his legs and slumped down in a huff on the cushion.

Genma gave a carefree laugh as Kasumi began filling his bowl with rice. He could hardly wait to devour the wholesome contents and ask for seconds. It's times like this Genma loved the most... times of gluttony. Some would say it was the only art of the Saotome School Genma excelled at, but then that was an unfair assessment.

"SWEET-O!" Crowed an aged, crackled voice in the distance.

Sure Genma was many things, but a glutton... nev-... sweet-o? Genma's eyes steeled as he looked off into space. Taking note of the slight commotion occurring outside of the dojo.

"EEK! PERVERT," a shrill voice screamed in fright.

"WHAT A HAUL! WHAT A HAUL!"

Soun stood up from his spot and pointed at the yard outside, "Saotome, is, is it possible?"

Genma stood up somberly and slid his glasses back into place with his index finger, his eyes closed. "There's only one way to find out, Tendo," Genma then reached down and grabbed Ranma by the waist of his pants and his pigtail. "Ranma, make your father proud!" Genma then proceeded to heave Ranma out of the Tendo home and right into the koi pond.

"Whaddjya do that for," the fiery red head bellowed from her spot in the pond.

"RANMA!" Happosai cackled with glee as he landed on Ranma's supple chest. Ranma's hands began to twitch with rage as he began to nestle into her bosom. "Ya miss me?"

"Who'd miss you, ya old GOAT?!" Ranma grabbed the old lecher and threw him off of her with all her strength. Thusly sending him reeling into the air, along with the top half of her gi. Ranma sighed in disgust as Happosai cackled in the distance as she realized that her top was gone. "Why me," Ranma mumbled to herself and buried her face into her hands.

Ranma suddenly found herself in a great deal of pain as her head smashed into the nearest boulder. Happi stood triumphantly on top of her head, holding her top like a flag, allowing it to flutter in the breeze. Happosai smiled wickedly as the others all shook their heads at the sad, sad sight.

-==-

"Ahh," Happosai added, after refreshing himself on some of Kasumi's wonderful green tea. He set the cup down on the table and took another deep breath, he felt great.

"OW! Jeez, Akane, watch what you're doing," Ranma, once again in his male form and dressed in his red Chinese shirt and black pants, hissed in pain.

The couple was off to the side of the room. Akane on her knees next to Ranma tending to his wounds, the first aid kit close by.

"Well quit moving," Akane ordered hotly.

Genma, Soun and Happosai shared a moment of contemplation as all three gazed off into space. Kasumi had long since departed to the kitchen to wash the soiled dinnerware and Nabiki had vanished from sight to... apparently devise more ways to make a few extra yen here and there... or something. It also goes without saying that Akane, ever diligent, was struggling with Ranma and his pains. P-Chan sitting close at her side with a pig-smile a mile wide.

"So," Soun began, "where did you go this time master?"

Genma slid his glasses back up with his index finger, eyes closed, "The Mountains of Tibet?"

"Perhaps to the endless fields of Scotland," Soun offered quickly.

Happosai crossed his small arms across his chest and breathed in deep, for the third time. "Enticing bit of parchment, isn't it, my dear?" Genma and Soun gave each other questioning looks.

"Pardon," they both chorused in unison.

Happosai opened his eyes, "Nabiki has an eye for rarities," Akane, Ranma, Genma, and Soun all gazed past the small elderly man and saw Nabiki on her hands and knees. Her hand was holding a frayed old scroll that had just been removed from Happi's traveling bag.

"Nabiki! Honestly," Akane admonished.

Ranma gave a sly grin and pointed, "Wow, I'd never think she'd stoop that low," Genma nodded somberly in agreement with his son's statement.

"Nabiki," Soun began rather sternly, "you put that back this instant! Stealing from the elderly is a terribly underhanded thing to do!"

Nabiki sat back on her knees, "Oh please, daddy," she smiled. "You know every time he's around here with scrolls, prince's fall from the sky looking for their beloved's," she tapped the end of the scroll on her head softly. "And princes mean money, lots of it. And I'm tired of missing out."

"Nabiki, you're hopeless," Akane remarked as she went back to tending Ranma's head wounds.

"So what's on this thing, old man," Nabiki asked as she looked at Happosai.

Happosai gazed up to the ceiling as if calling forth divine-remembrance or just stealing an extra moment -- no one could ever really tell. "It's an ancient legend passed down by the Chinese of a certain village of warriors that I came across during my travels." Nabiki scooted up the table and slid the scroll up to Happosai. He looked down and clutched the ragged scroll in his hands. "Lucky for me, I know this legend by heart, for I don't read a word of Chinese."

There was a rather loud crash as all of the occupants fell to the floor. "You're always full of surprises, master," Soun added rather pathetically while rubbing the back of his head as he picked himself up.

"The legend is about an ancient well buried deep in a solitary mountain to the northern regions of China."

Ranma scowled, "Yeah, what's so 'special' about a well in a mountain?"

Happosai went on as if Ranma never said a word, "The villagers of this mountain-town were said to be chosen by the gods to protect this well with their very lives." Happosai shot Ranma a glare, "The legend says that this well has the power to grant a solitary wish to the one deemed worthy of its power. But even the water from this well is supposed to have incredible restorative and curing powers."

Genma, and Ranma's faces perked up, along with P-Chan's ears, "Bwee?!"

"Hey, old man," Ranma began, "Could this thing cure us?"

Happosai gave a knowing nod. "There isn't any condition these waters can't cure, my boy." Happosai looked back to the ceiling gathering his memories into a coherent body. "The well was sealed deep into the mountain after its powers were almost harnessed by a man with cruel ambitions...."

-==-

The nighttime sky was painted red like blood as the humble village at the summit of a grandiose mountain was ravaged by a hell-fire.

A solitary warrior, battered and bloodied drew strength from the red sky. He knew the souls of his friends and family was watching him from those same skies. Pushing him on to defend the cave at the top of the mountain with every fiber in his being. He would have vengeance for them all. Or die trying. His muscular body seemed unaffected by the chilly air, but it was fatigue that played across his demeanor. He wore no shirt, and as if draped around his neck and resting on his pectoral muscles was a tattoo of a snarling two headed dragon, the middle of its body engraved on his back and neck.

Small plating that adorned his finger-less gloves protected his hands. Dried blood adorned the armor in an auburn color, accentuated by the crimson in the sky. His pants were loose and yet fit well and the extra trim was tucked into his boots, those were made out of leather and reinforced with steel. In his hands he held a deadly sword with a finesse that turned the blade from an object into an extension of himself. The elegant blade glittered in the fires below. Giving the weapon an atmosphere of death unleashed. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the small group of rogues in front of him.

"I welcome you to your deaths," he pointed his sword at the group of six.

The lead warrior chuckled lightly and drew his own sword, "Please, Pu-Ren," Shi Pu-Ren scowled at the sound of his name.

"You have no right to utter my name, treacherous cur!"

The man in front put on his best mock face of pain and brought his hand to his breastplate of tanned hide, "Pu-Ren, you wound me!"

Pu-Ren snarled, "I will do more than that!"

"Is that anyway to talk to your own brother?"

"My brother is dead! You are just an evil demon, occupying his earthly vessel," Pu-Ren gripped his sword tightly with both hands and readied it.

Pu-Ren's brother shook his head. "You shall go to your grave never knowing the truth, little brother. His ambitions may have changed, but Shi Pang-Rui is very much alive."

-==-

Genma, Ranma, and P-Chan had gathered into a corner of the living room while Happosai was telling his tale. Akane had long since packed up and went to put the first aid kit back in the dojo, and Nabiki had left long ago, since there was no monitory gain to be had. The others were too preoccupied with a scheme to get their cures lifted, and naturally she lost interest all together.

"Hello! I'm talking here!" Happosai scowled at the trio with disdain.

"I was listening, master," Soun added after he took a sip of his refreshed cup of green tea.

"You were always the good one, Soun," Happosai added with a mix of pride and angst.

"How are we gonna get to China," Ranma suggested to the other two.

P-Chan's ears perked up again, "Bwee! Bwee bwee bwee!" Genma and Ranma's eyes flat-lined.

"Gee, I can't seem to understand a word you're saying, Ryouga," Ranma spat dryly.

Genma took in a deep breath, "Ranma, you're going to have to swim to China."

"Hey! Why do I gotta go by myself?!"

Genma closed his eyes in thought, "Ranma," Genma started, "from time to time a man must go off on his own and venture into the world." Genma looked deeply into his son's eyes, "To find his true self, to find the mettle of the warrior that lies deep within him."

"OH PLEASE!" Ranma planted his foot on Genma's head. "You don't wanna go cause you're too lazy!"

"FOOLISH BOY!" Genma lunged up and grabbed Ranma by the excess of his shirt and hoisted him up. "Have you forgotten article seven, item fourteen of the code of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts?!" Ranma looked at his father, obviously annoyed. "In times of need the martial artist is to be readily available to sacrifice his mind and body for the sake of others and the art!" Genma held a pregnant pause while steeling himself. "Especially for the sake of others."

"Since when," Ranma grabbed his father's hands and began to pull, "DO WE GOT A CODE?!" Ranma quickly hip tossed his old man out of the Tendo home and right into the koi pond. Ranma walked to the edge of the doorway. "Don't worry yourself, pop, I'll make my own way to China!" Ranma stormed off heading towards the stairs. Genma quietly walked back into the home and took his place back at the table.

"You're all wet, Saotome," Soun added nonchalantly as he sipped from his cup. Genma glared at his friend for a moment.

"Rowl," he responded and picked up his teacup in his panda paws and took a sip. A silent moment passed then Akane's soft voice could be heard humming as she walked back from the dojo.

"C'mere, baby," Akane pleaded as she slapped her hands against her knees to coerce P-Chan to come to her -- if she only knew. As Akane picked her black piglet up she looked around for Ranma, "Where's Ranma?"

Genma pointed a paw in the direction Ranma had gone and held up a sign. [He went that way....]

-==-

Ranma sat on the windowsill of his room. He held the scroll the old lecher had brought back in his hands. Ranma had managed to swipe it from him during the old goat's reverie. 'Nabiki's got the right idea, but she's got to learn a few things first,' Ranma grinned as he quipped to himself.

"Now lets see if there's a map on this thing," Ranma mumbled as he began to unravel the scroll. His blue eyes scoured the ancient writings and diagrams. Ranma sighed. He then began to furiously rub his head in angst, "I can't understand a friggin' word of this!"

"Ranma...."

Ranma jumped from the windowsill and took a readied stance, "W-who said that?!"

"The scroll, Ranma."

Ranma lifted the ragged scroll up to his gaze. For a moment he could have sworn that the voice came from the wound parchment.

"It...it talked?!"

The scroll flashed a brilliant shade of colors then lifted out of Ranma's hand.

"Look, Ranma!"

The scroll unwound with dizzying speeds as a blinding plethora of colors danced across the interior of the room. Ranma could see the Chinese characters on the scroll morph and dance about the paper. Their symbols blazed a crimson red as they twisted and contorted. Ranma held his hands up in front of his eyes as the light became an angelic white. Suddenly in the depths of Ranma's mind he felt something, heard something.

Ranma fell to his knees and clutched his ears as the voices began to roar inside his mind. So many voices. So many memories. Was this another waking dream? He could feel himself slipping as scenes of a far away land filled his mind's eye. Ranma collapsed in a heap on the floor.

-==-

Pu-Ren clutched his chest and hissed in silent pain. He leaned up against the sheer rock to his back and let his body linger on the granite surface. His blood rolled off of his body effortlessly as the sweat helped to guide the way. His whole body was covered in wounds, some small, some large -- one too many deep. Pu-Ren fell to his knees as his body gave out and slid from the rock face. His sword planted itself firmly into the ground to help him stay upright.

"Pu-Ren, can't you see how it pains me so to hurt you," Pang-Rui's mirth from his cold-hearted quip was half obscured by his long black tresses. "It's a pity you guardians die so easily... or I might have had a sense of satisfaction. Your father was no different. At least he died like a man... on his feet! And your brother... he came so willingly. He gave me life, you could say, his ambitions was the grandest of all I've ever encountered."

Pu-Ren, through his ragged and rugged breathing looked up at Pang-Rui. He gritted his teeth and fought back the pain and sorrow.

"You heartless bastard!" Pu-Ren gripped his sword's hilt tightly and turned his slight agape mouth into a snarl of hatred. "Give me back my brother!" With that Pu-Ren pulled his sword from the ground and lunged at Pang-Rui....

-==-

"Ranma?"

Ranma's eyes shot open at the sound of his name. When his eyes refocused he saw a very perplexed P-Chan sitting in front of him. He groggily sat up, shaking his head ever so slowly on the way up.

"Ouch...."

Akane put her hand on Ranma's shoulder, her eyes full of concern.

"What happened, Ranma?"

Ranma looked up at Akane, "I was looking at the old lecher's scroll and...." Ranma looked at the floor. "Where is it?" Ranma began to frantically pat himself – checking his person for the scroll. "Oh man! Not now!" Ranma began to crawl around on the floor. "I can't lose it now! How'm I gonna find that well?!"

Akane shook her head sadly, "Dolt."

Ranma sat back on his knees, "Hey, you could help me look for it instead of doing nothing!" Ranma gave a huff and crawled into the closet.

"And I'm not the one who lost it!" Akane crossed her arms as she retorted.

Ranma's response came back muddled as he was still rummaging around in the closet, "It's always something with you, Akane, I swear you're useless sometimes."

Akane's mouth dropped as Ranma began to spout off one by one all of her faults and weaknesses. Like always. And like always, her aura flared as she struggled with her rage and took her place next to Ranma digging and searching through the closet.

"Nope not in there," Ranma slid out and sat back on his knees. Ranma looked to his side and gave a startled gasp. Akane was on the verge of mastering Soun's Demon Head technique. "Jeez, Akane! What're you doing? Look I don't have time for this, I gotta find that scroll." He brought his hand to his chin while his mind entertained possibilities. Ranma began to crawl away, seemingly oblivious to Akane's intentions.

"Ranma... you JERK!" Akane planted her foot squarely on Ranma's backside and shot him out of the house much like she was kicking a soccer ball.

P-Chan nodded in agreement to Akane's actions and let the warmth of Ranma's misfortune flow all over him as he watched Ranma rocket towards the horizon.

-==-

Kasumi looked up at the ceiling as she heard Akane's bellow and the wall collapsing as Ranma was shot into orbit. Kasumi sighed and then went back to her work. "I'll have to keep Ranma's lunch warm for him."

-==-

"There is absolutely nothing cute about that girl! Stupid tomboy!" The demure red head muttered to no one unparticular as she sat in a park water fountain. Luckily for her the park was oddly empty for that time of day, thusly there weren't any on-lookers. Ranma got out of the fountain and gave her pants a shake, pathetically trying to dry them. Ranma gave a sigh and inserted her hands into the damp pockets of her pants and began the long, miserable trek back home.

"Ranma...."

Ranma stopped dead in her tracks. She closed her eyes and told herself she was only hearing things. A soft wind played in the trees that caught Ranma's senses. Ranma felt like it was hiding something. Or... something was moving with the wind. Suddenly she felt a strong arm wrap around her forehead and pull her back. Before she could react she felt the push of cold steel against her throat. The razor sharp blade already drawing a thin line of blood.

"Lemme go, freak!" Ranma struggled against her oppressor but a little extra-added pressure against her neck ceased her complaints.

"If you go to China," this mystery person began, "the road shall be lined with blood, Ranma Saotome." Ranma's breath caught in her throat... she hadn't heard this voice before. But she could sense the foreboding in its words. "Keep away from China, sadness shall be your journey's end if you go." A strong gust of wind blew up from behind Ranma, practically bowling her over. As she regained her balance she whirled around.

Nothing. Just an empty park.

Ranma felt a slight sting centering on her neck. Instinctively she brought her hand up and covered the afflicted area. When she pulled her hand away a trace of blood remained on her hand.

"What the hell...?" Ranma gazed back while rubbing her neck, stuck in a state of shock. Quickly she steeled her resolve and scowled in the mysterious figure's last known whereabouts, "That's the last time you sneak up on me, pal!" Ranma was hoping to draw it back out. She wanted answers, but more than anything she wasn't too happy about the cut on her neck, it only hastened her resolve to head for this mysterious spring. Ranma Saotome wasn't one to be bullied and she vowed right there and then that this nick would not go unanswered. "I'm going to China!"

Ranma began towards home, her mind a flurry of possibilities and questions. China was, after all, no easy trip.

END – Part 1

Authors Notes:

So I had to revise this before I did anything major to part two. The reason being I wrote this part a long, long time ago, and didn't really try to edit it. I just kind of wrote it, I'm sure there are those that can relate to me on this one.

Do feel free to tell me how you feel about the last encounter with Ranma and Akane, I can't help but feel the dialogue was a little forced. Of all the writing I did in this chapter that was the only part I had a difficult time on.

As for the Chinese names, I'm not entirely sure if those really are authentic names, or, you know, names that would actually work. I was messing around with a Chinese name generator. I'm not entirely sure how I'm supposed to represent the second and third characters since those are, more or less, the given names so I used a hyphen. You don't see this problem with Shampoo because 'Xian Pu' only has one character and her sur name, so you know, I'm guessing here, folks.

Anyway, I'm already working on part two as of 8/07/2004, I won't make promises of speed, but I will finish it.

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.

- Parker


End file.
